Hit the showers
by themainman
Summary: Spitfire gets a little hot and bothered in the showers after practice, so Rainbow dash decides to have a little fun with her. Anthro fic; read, enjoy, and review.


"Good hustle out there rookie." Spitfire said as she and rainbow dash made their way into the locker room. "Thanks, keeping up with you is no easy task." Rainbow said to the wonder bolt captain.

Rainbow began to peel off her tight uniform that was sticking to her from all the sweat. Spitfires heart began to race as rainbow unzipped herself. Her eyes followed the zipper over her breast which were still prominent even with her sports bra.

Her tight toned stomach was put on display as she pulled down the curve hugging uniform. She bent over to fully remove the skin tight flight suit. Her underwear had rode up between her cheeks and with the way her panties stuck to her it was like they were painted on.

Spitfire was getting so hot a dark stain began to show on the crouch of her suit. Rainbow looked over to see her captain staring at her. "What's the problem?" She asked taking her bra off.

Spitfires eyes went wide when rainbows huge tits sprung out. Spitfire had to quickly turn to keep rainbow from seeing both the blush on her face and the wet spot on her crouch. "Nothing, I'm fine never mind me." She said trying to play it cool. "Really cause from here it looks like you're wet to me."

Fire blushed as it was time for her and Rainbows favorite game, seeing who would break first from teasing . "Maybe I am what's it to you?" Rainbow got up and pressed her breast up against fires back. "Everything when I'm the cause." She cooed in her ear rubbing spitfires crouch from outside her suit.

"Ah, sweet little spitfire are you turned on by my nice round tits?" Rainbow taunted. "There you go again, help me clean up this mess you've got me making." rainbow groped fires breast as she reached for the zipper.

"Oh, I just can't wait to get a taste of that sopping wet pussy." Rainbow said as she licked spitfires neck. Rainbow caressed spitfires delicate curves. She groped her sensitive and ample ass. "Come on dashie you know what that does to me." Dash slowly unzipped fires suit.

"Ummm." Dash said when she saw fires breast. She latched onto one of her nipples while toying with the other one. "Umm dashie work your magic." Spitfire said grabbing hold of rainbows ass.

Rainbow pushed her up against the lockers still stripping off the pesky uniform. She dropped to her knees only to get pulled back up. "Not here, hit the showers wonder bolt." Spitfire said seductively slipping off her flight suit, putting on a show for her little dashie who was slipping off her panties.

"Race you to the showers." Fire whispered in dashs ear. "Loser has to soap up the winner." She said knowing dash couldn't resist a challenge. The two quickly made their way over to shower area, with spitfire making it there first. "Ha to the victor goes the spoils." She proclaimed as rainbow poured soap into her hand.

She began rubbing the soap on spitfires ass, pressing her breast up against spitfires. She rubbed in between fires legs letting her fingers just graze her lower lips. "Ummm, don't play with my emotions girl." Rainbow laughed. "Oh yeah, you think you're ready for this?" She asked as she turned on the shower head.

Rainbow continued to cover her with soap paying close and extreme attention to her tits. Spitfire pulled dash close and pushed her tongue into her mouth, as the two shared a long sloppy kiss with drops of saliva running down from their mouths, they both rubbed each other down with soap as they felt every sensual inch of each other.

The two of them let the water wash over them. "Alright girl time to finish what you started." Spitfire said as rainbow dropped to her knees. She bit spitfires inner thigh and blew over her clit. "Ah, that's it dashie don't be scared." Dash licked back and forth over fires cunt. She began to probe the inside, using her fingers to hold her lips open.

"That's it dash use that tongue, eat me like a full course meal." Dash slurped her up and followed with a circular motion. Spitfire pushed herself up against the wall and grabbed a handful of rainbows hair who was working over time, pleasuring not only spitfire but also herself. Nothing made her cum harder than eating some good pussy.

"Dash uhn, dash ahh, hn hn." Spitfire moaned feeling herself on the verge of orgasm. Dash continued fingering her own cunt but looked up long enough to see the sweet delightful ecstasy on her lovers face. She gave an all knowing wink as she hit spitfires G spot.

Spitfire cried out grabbing hold of the shower head. Fire couldn't keep it together, she arched her back and her legs shook as she finally orgasmed filling rainbows mouth with her sweet vaginal juices.

Once she caught her breath she forced rainbow onto her back and plunged her tongue into rainbows pretty pink pussy. She quickly found rainbows G spot. She savored the lovely sounds her lover made as she stimulated her.

Dash locked her legs around spitfires head and scratched the tiled floor. "Oh fuck yeah, uhn." rainbow came in spitfires face who didn't seem to mind. "Sorry about that." Dash said with a chuckle. "It's alright, I love the way you taste." Spitfire replied wiping rainbows juices from her face and licking them from her hand. "But it looks like we'll need another shower."

Spitfire said looking up to see rainbow already soaping herself up again. "Well slow poke are you just going to lay there, my back side won't wash itself." Rainbow said shaking her ass in spitfires face. "Come here you little tease." Spitfire said as she jumped up and gave Rainbow another sloppy kiss under the water.


End file.
